


Ain’t different (inside, outside)

by yenni1173



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, S2 ep6, Theo Rossi called it 'shadyche', shadyche, who am I to disobey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenni1173/pseuds/yenni1173
Summary: As I promised some time ago, here is a little ShadyChe gift for@daughtersofthanos. What can be more fun than burning together? It’s not a fix-it, but… porn with feelings I guess?





	Ain’t different (inside, outside)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JHarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHarkness/gifts).



Police siren sounds annoying. Shades and Comanche sit in the Luke Cage’s barbershop for the last hour.

“That’s how it was. Mariah pushed Cornell right through that window and then finished his ass off with a mic stand. She even didn’t bat an eye. But the old bitch fixed the problem. I wanted to kill the bastard with my own hands that night. I didn’t get my hands dirty.”

Shades says that words and it feels like a weight off his shoulders, because now it’s shared between him and Comanche. 

“Fuck.” Comanche sighs. 

Shades knows that “fuck” too goddamn well, it means something between “how could you get into that shit” and “why didn’t you tell me before”.

“Who else knows?”

“Just you. Who else can I trust?” Shades holds his riffle tight.

“So why the fuck Harlem’s Paradise still belongs to Mariah? Why isn’t it yours?” Comanche asks. 

“Because it’s complicated. Believe me,” Shades shakes his head.“It’s complicated.”

Air conditioning is off, it’s too hot in the room, the shirt sticks to the body, but Shades leans back to back closer to Comanche, looking through the glass door. They were teenagers when they smashed one of that big window with the baseball. Comanche’s mother was so angry, she placed him under house arrest for a week. Shades brought him some cigarettes and threw it through the open window like a contraband.

“You know,” Shades continues, “we don’t have to do this. Street gangstas, huh? We could become… someone else. Someone who doesn’t have to look over the shoulder and sleep with one eye open. American dream doesn’t mean just bitches, guns and pockets full of cash.” 

"Someone else?" Comanche asks after a little pause. "I am who I am. Inside or outside. Don’t shit me you’re different. Because you’re not.”

Shades bites his lip. The air is thick like honey, he could cut it with a knife if he wants to. If Shades tells what Comanche wants to hear from him, there will be no going back. If he tells that goddamn words, someone will be dead soon, or even they both will be dead. Mariah will figure it out. She will figure it out sooner or later. Comanche protects him since they were seven and Shades couldn’t barely speak English. Now it’s Shades’ turn to protect Comanche. That’s why he doesn’t tell him “I love you”. 

“Life inside stays inside. There is some kind of rules. We did what we did to not going crazy. Outside is outside. Maybe we’ll survive, maybe not. What do you want me to say? I will die for you, Che. It is what it is.”

Comanche gets up out of his chair, that sound hurts the ears more than police siren. Shades bets he can hear Comanche’s crazy heartbeat. When he turns his face to him he knows what’s coming, even if they both stay silent. Comanche drags Shades by the neck and Shades doesn’t try to turn away or stop him, the fingers slide down the wet skin, they kiss like they didn’t do this for years. How long ago Shades got out from Seagate and Comanche stayed in? He doesn’t want to think about in now.

Shades’ back hits the table in the dark, he swears in Comanche’s mouth, but doesn’t step back. They undress each other, the buttons are off the fancy shirt. Shades removes to the touch some cups, the cash box, papers from the table. They end up on the old table that barely can bear their weigh. When Comanche fucks him, Shades wants to grunt because it hurts, but he only gasps desperately. 

Some car rolls near the barbershop, bright light blinds Shades, but he doesn’t give a shit even if it’s Bushmaster’s men. Comanche grabs his face and gives him a kiss, deep and hungry, Shades closes his eyes and brings the kiss back, there is no air in his lungs. It’s dark in the room again, Shades bites Comanche’s lips as he comes, squeezes his forearms.

Inside or outside - it feels like home for Shades every time Comanche touches him.

“Lucas won’t come,” Comanche says a few minutes later, wearing the jacket on. “We’re wasting our time here. We have to get the fuck out.”

“No time is ever really wasted,” Shades whispers to thin air after Comanche goes to the backdoor to bring the car. His fingers don’t shake almost when he wears the shirt and puts a belt on. “It reveals all.”

He grabs his phone off the floor. Three missing calls from Mariah. “Time reveals all,” Shades thinks, leaving the barbershop.


End file.
